


Forget

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, anders is kinda broody, lamenting hawke and fenris together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Anders can forget it's not him Hawke is in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

                Anders swallowed hard as Hawke’s arms wrapped around him, somehow managing to encircle him completely despite her much smaller frame. He’d been raging about Templars again and as always, she’d just sat there quietly, making softly supportive noises. When his tirade had slowed, she’d pulled him tightly to her. He cursed the way his muscles relaxed when she did it, the way it was so easy to just close his eyes and breathe her in as he pressed against her shoulder, despite sitting on the dusty floor of his clinic. How easy it was to forget, just for a moment, that it wasn’t he she’d fallen in love with.

                Superficially, he supposed, he could see the appeal. Fenris was attractive, no doubt about it, and he had a voice that could convince a dwarf to try magic were he so inclined. That was where the sense of it ended, however. The elf was insufferable. Broody at the best of times and downright offensive at the worst, he hated everything that made Hawke who she was. More than once, when Fenris had refused to come on some journey or another, Anders found her brushing away silent tears when she thought nobody was nearby. He always crept away without a word – her strength was her one pride, and he knew she’d never forgive herself for what she would see as a show of weakness. On the rare occasion Fenris did come, he complained every time Hawke defended mages – her own people. Slavery, it seemed, was fine on his terms, since he had no issue with mages having their entire personhood being stripped from them in favour of “control”.

                But when her arms were around him, with her forehead pressed into the side of his skull and her breathing slow and even against his cheek, he could forget Hawke was merely his best friend and that an elf with no apparent clue of the treasure in front of him held his best friend’s heart.

                And occasionally, when a thumb drifted across his hand or a deceptively strong arm pulled him closer, he couldn’t help but wonder if she sometimes forgot, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Fenris. Anders does not.


End file.
